Idol's Love Story
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Kazusa menemani Jin untuk membeli sebuah kalung berhiaskan bunga mawar untuk Karin. Namun, ternyata, Kazusa jatuh hati padanya, bagaimana kisah cinta Jin, sang idola, berikutnya?/Kalau kau memang benar-benar menyesal, pergi dari kehidupanku!/Chap 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**~Idol's Love Story~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Jin Kuga X Kazusa Kujo**

**Chara : Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kujo ; Kazune Kujo ; Karin Hanazono ;  
**

**Warning : GaJe ! OOC! OC! OOT! AU! Paragraf deskriptif yang kurang, terlalu banyak dialog, miss typo di sana sini, De eL eL**

**Spesial thanks, tentu untuk Allah SWT, Tuhan yang merajai segala alam semesta beserta isinya, yang telah memberi kesempetan agar Vea bisa menulis cerita ini, kemudian untuk Anwar-kun (Kazune), Bunga (Kazusa), Faqih dan Rahmi (Suzune dan Himeka), Rie-chan (Miyon), Sofyan, Iyan serta Rian, dan tak lupa untuk kalian semua yang mau membaca ceritaku**

**.**

**.**

**~Idol's Love Story~ © Invea**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu menatap _arloji_ yang terpasangan di lengan kirinya. Sesekali ia menatap langit, dan merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin.

"Dia lama sekali!" keluhnya. Sudah setengah jam dia duduk di kursi taman itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar seorang perempuan yang mengenakan mantel ungu muda. Rambut pirangnya tergerai memanjang lurus. Dan seperti biasa, ia selalu mengenakan kuping kelinci sebagai hiasan kepalanya.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati membeku," kata pemuda itu dengan datar. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, sedikit memamerkan barisan rapi gigi putihnya.

"Ada yang lucu? Atau kau ingin aku benar-benar mati membeku?" gertak sang pemuda. Perempuan itu kembali tertawa lembut.

"Ayolah, kau selalu melebih-lebihkan! Mana mungkin kau mati membeku hanya karena duduk menunggu selama setengah jam,"

"Di tengah musim dingin, ingat?" kata pemuda itu memotong perkataan sang gadis.

"Jangan bercanda, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," usul sang gadis.

"Baiklah, _bunny girl_. Kau harus mentraktirku hari ini,"

"_Stop call me bunny girl_!"

"Memangnya kenapa, kau kan memiliki telinga kelinci," ujar pemuda itu sembari meremas-remas telinga kelinci sang gadis (?)

"Jangan sentuh itu, atau aku adukan pada _Onii-san_!" ancam sang gadis. Pemuda itu kemudian terkekeh.

"Cowok cantik itu? Kau memang lucu, lebih lucu dari sang Dewi!" sahut sang pemuda. Ia masih tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya.

"_Don't laugh!_"

"Oke, oke, Kazusa! Aku menyerah, sekarang kita ke sana yuk!" ajak sang pemuda sembari menarik lengan gadis yang dipanggil 'Kazusa' itu menuju ke sebuah toko perhiasan.

.

.

"Hei, _bunny girl_, menurutmu Dewi akan menyukai ini tidak?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kalung emas putih bermotifkan bunga mawar.

"_Don't call me bunny girl_!" seru Kazusa sembari menjitak kepala pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu kemudian meringis kesakitan.

"Uh, tega sekali kau melukai seorang idola," ringisnya sembari memperlihatkan _pupy eyes _nya pada sang gadis.

"Idola sampah!" umpatnya.

"Cih, kau dan kakakmu sama saja," ujar sang pemuda. Kazusa hanya menatapnya datar.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalung ini? Menurutmu Dewi akan menyukainya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"_Maybe._ Setahuku Karin menyukai perhiasan semacam ini, Jin,"

"_Great_! Pelayan, tolong bungkus yang satu ini ya!" seru pria bernama Jin itu dengan riang.

"Baik, tuan. Tunggu sebentar ya," kata pelayan toko tersebut. Jin menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara Kazusa hanya terdiam.

'_Sampai kapan kau akan mengejar Karin, Jin?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia salut pada ketulusan dan semangat cinta Jin yang berkobar-kobar. Walaupun ia seorang artis dan banyak penggemar, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain selain Karin. Meskipun Karin selalu bersama Kazune, Jin tetap tidak menyerah. Ia selalu berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membuat Karin berpaling padanya.

"Ini tuan,"

"Ah, terima kasih, ini uangnya. Ambil saja kembaliannya," kata Jin sembari tersenyum ramah pada pelayan toko yang sepertinya telah berusia 40 tahunan itu.

"Terima kasih, tuan,"

Jin kemudian menarik lengan Kazusa meninggalkan toko tersebut. Salju putih turun hari itu, membuat suasana terasa lebih dingin saat itu juga. Kazusa terlihat merekatkan syal nya.

"Hei, kita ke café itu dulu ya!" ajak Jin. Kazusa mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan. Menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat di café bukanlah hal yang buruk _kan?_

Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki Diamond Café. Café itu kini dalam keadaan sepi pengunjung, hanya terdapat sekitar 5 orang di sana. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela. Dari sana mereka dapat melihat aktivitas orang-orang di jalanan Tokyo yang cukup padat.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Aku yang traktir," kata Jin menawarkan jasa.

"Hei, bukankah aku yang seharusnya mentraktirmu?"

"_No! No! No_! Aku yang traktir, sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini. Dan kau, karena telat jadi kau yang traktir aku _lunch_!" terang sang idola.

"Ugh, aku lebih baik mentraktir minum daripada mentraktir makan," keluh Kazusa. Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh.

"Seharusnya aku mengikuti saran _Onii-san _untuk tidak menemanimu hari ini,"

"Oke, oke, oke… Kau yang mentraktir minum, aku yang traktir kau makan siang. Puas?" Pemuda itu mengalah.

"Yay! Setuju!"

Mereka kemudian memesan secangkir cokelat panas dan capucino.

.

.

"Tubuhku terasa hangat sekarang," seru Kazusa setelah ia menghabiskan secangkir cokelat panas yang ia pesan.

"Kalau begitu kita makan siang sekarang ya," usul Jin. Kazusa mengangguk. Setelah membayar ke kasir, mereka kemudian pergi menuju restaurant bintang 5.

.

.

"Kazusa, terima kasih ya untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa sampaikan pada Dewi kalau aku akan datang ke rumahnya saat tahun baru nanti,"

"A… Ba… Baiklah," jawab Kazusa sedikit ragu. Ia tak yakin mampu menyampaikannya pada Karin. Bukan karena cemburu atau apa, hanya saja ia tak ingin mengganggu hubungan Karin dengan kakaknya.

Kazusa terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di saku mantelnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyerahkan benda itu pada Jin saat itu juga, tapi ia tak tega. Ia tak mau membuat Jin terluka. Jin kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan menaiki _limosin_ hitamnya.

Kazusa tertunduk begitu mobil Jin telah pergi, jauh meninggalkannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan benda yang tadi ia sembunyikan. Rupanya itu sebuah kertas undangan, undangan sebuah pernikahan tepatnya. K dan K, adalah inisial nama yang tertulis di halaman depan undangan tersebut. Sebenarnya, Kazune telah melamar Karin pada malam tanggal 24 Desember, mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk menikah pada tanggal 1 Januari.

Karin sebenarnya menitipkan undangan untuk Jin pada Kazusa, karena Kazusa akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama dengan Jin. Tapi, Kazusa tak sampai hati memperlihatkan undangan itu pada Jin. Ia tahu beratnya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan ia tak ingin Jin terluka karena kehilangan harapan.

Kazusa kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman tempat tadi dia berpisah dengan Jin.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semuanya, karena senin depan saya akan berlibur ke kota Bandung, jadi kelihatannya saya tidak bisa update cerita minggu depan, karena itu, saya usahakan update cerita, dan posting yang terbaru hari ini. Updatenya kilat-kilatan teu puguh (ngga bener) jadi ceritanya juga agak ngga ngeh, sangat OOC, teu nyambung dan lain sebagainya, harap maklum, saya usahakan cerita selanjutnya tidak akan separah ini, maaf ya...

Balasan review yang ngga log-in:

Misda: Arigatou sangat X3

Shihui: Iya, ini baru update kelanjutannya..

Reader: Makasih ya udh mau baca ceritaku yang hancur begini...

Selamat menikmati ya~!

**~Idol's Love Story~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Jin Kuga X Kazusa Kujo**

**Chara : Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kujo ; Kazune Kujo ; Karin Hanazono ; Himeka Kujo ; Rika Karasuma ; Kirika Karasuma ; Kirio Karasuma ; Yuki Sakurai ; Imiyon ; Michiru Nishikiori ;**

**Warning : GaJe ! OOC! OC! OOT! AU! Paragraf deskriptif yang kurang, terlalu banyak dialog, miss typo di sana sini, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**~Idol's Love Story~ © Invea**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_," kata Kazusa begitu ia memasuki kediaman Kujo. Ia kemudian melepaskan mantel hangatnya beserta _syal_nya.

"_Okaerinasai,_ Kazusa…" sambut Karin. "Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Jin hari ini?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Ka… Kami tidak kencan kok!"

"Lho?"

"Karin, makan malamnya sudah siap?" Lengkingan suara Kazune menyadarkan Karin. Karin kemudian bergegas menuju dapur, memeriksa makanan yang baru saja ia buat.

.

.

Pagi kini menjelang, hanya tinggal 5 hari menuju akad nikah Karin dan Kazune. Kazusa terlihat sedikit lesu pagi itu. Ia menatap burung-burung kenari yang berkicau seraya bertengger di atas kabel listrik bertegangan tinggi.

'_It's so confused_!' rutuknya dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia menyalahkan takdir, semua yang terjadi membuatnya sedikit gila, dan yang jauh lebih gila karena ia menyukai seorang 'Jin Kuga', idola yang hanya menganggap Karin adalah satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini.

'_Baka_! Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya jatuh hati pada pria itu?' lanjutnya. Kepalanya kini terasa pening. Ia sadar apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia tahu bahwa ia salah. Masalahnya bukanlah pada dirinya yang menyukai Jin, namun karena ia takut Jin terluka dan membenci dirinya.

"Kazusa, sarapannya sudah siap lho!" kata Karin seraya memasuki kamar _calon adiknya._

"Ah, Ka… Karin…"

"Ah, maaf, harusnya tadi aku mengetuk pintu dan tidak mengagetkanmu,"

Kazusa menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian duduk di tempat tidurnya seraya menatap gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Karin khawatir. Ia pun lantas duduk di samping Kazusa.

"Ka… Karin, maafkan aku,"

"Kenapa Kazusa?"

"Emh, bukan apa-apa kok. Kita makan sekarang saja ya, aku sudah lapar,"

"Baiklah, tapi ganti dulu piyamamu ini,"

"_Hai_,"

.

.

Tanggal 31 Desember, Jin datang ke kediaman Kujo sembari mengenakan tuxedo hitamnya. Tak lupa ia membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar merah dan juga kalung yang telah terbungkus rapi.

Ting Tong! Jin memencet bel rumah tingkat 2 tersebut. Terdengar sahutan suara Karin yang memintanya untuk menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah pun dibuka.

"Ah, Jin-kun, mencari Kazusa?" tanya Karin.

"_Iie_. Aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu,"

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang sibuk,"

"Sebentar saja, hanya untuk makan siang di luar, _please_?"

"Baiklah, tak lebih dari 30 menit, oke?"

"Oke,"

Karin kemudian memakai mantelnya dan pergi untuk _lunch _dengan Jin.

.

.

"Karin, ini untukmu. Maukah kau menerimanya?" tanya Jin seraya memperlihatkan bungkusan kecil yang berisi sebuah kalung.

"Jin, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini darimu," tolak Karin.

"Ku mohon…"

"Jin, aku ini besok akan menikah dengan Kazune. Aku tidak mungkin menerima ini,"

"Me… Menikah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Jin. Galau. Kalut. Ia terasa membeku.

"Memangnya Kazusa tidak memberitahumu? Aku sudah menitipkan surat undangan untukmu pada Kazusa seminggu yang lalu,"

"Bo… Bohong, Kazusa tidak berkata apapun mengenai semua ini,"

"Maaf, Jin. Sekarang aku akan benar-benar menjadi milik Kazune seutuhnya," ujar Karin. Ia sedikit khawatir juga pada keadaan Jin. Namun, Jin harus menerima kenyataan ini. Karin kemudian memakai mantelnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jin yang masih kaku, duduk di tempatnya.

.

.

Jin terdiam kaku. Masih membeku di tempat ia santap siang dengan Karin. Pemuda itu tidak tersenyum, tidak juga menangis. Tidak bicara sepatah kata pun serta tidak mendengar kata apapun lagi. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam dia di sana. Beberapa pelayan mencoba menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya. Nihil. Pemuda itu sekarang bak patung penghias restaurant.

Sesosok gadis tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Ia kemudian melepaskan mantel _turquoise _nya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam termenung di tempat ini?" Tanya gadis itu. Pemuda itu menatapnya. Ada sedikit kebencian di hatinya. Mengingat bagaimana ia tidak memberitahunya hal yang sangat penting, serta fakta bahwa gadis itu adalah adik dari musuhnya dalam memiliki Karin, gadis yang sama-sama mereka cintai.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Maaf, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Dengar, alasanku tidak mengatakannya karena aku tak mau membuatmu terluka," ujar sang gadis bermata _blue sapphire _itu.

"Dan kau tahu, yang kau lakukan ini membuatku semakin terluka,"

"Aku tahu aku salah. Maaf,"

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya lagi," Pemuda itu memakai mantel hitamnya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis berhiaskan telinga kelinci itu, serta bungkusan berisi kalung dan buket bunga di atas yang ia bawa di atas meja.

Gadis itu terdiam, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak jujur pada orang yang dicintainya. Ia sedikit menyalahkan dirinya. Tapi, ia kini hanya menghela nafas seraya membawa bungkusan dan buket bunga.

Ya, iya tahu yang ia lakukan mungkin membuat Jin membencinya. Ia tahu itu. Ia sangat mengerti kalau Jin akan marah padanya. Ia hanya berusaha mengundurkan waktu agar Jin tidak terlalu cepat mengetahui kenyataan. Dan ia tahu semua itu hanya akan berbuahkan kemarahan dan kebencian Jin padanya.

'_Apakah ini pun salah satu pengorbanan cinta?' _tanyanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian melangkah gontai meninggalkan restaurant.

.

.

Kabut tipis tampak keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut hitam itu. Salju yang turun, disertai terpaan angin musim dingin membuat pemuda itu sedikit terasa membeku.

Sebuah tangan halus tiba-tiba memakaikan sebuah syal rajutan ke leher pemuda itu. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kazusa di sana.

"Mau apalagi kau?" gertaknya.

"Memastikan kau tidak mati membeku," sahutnya dingin.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu? Jangan bercanda!"

"Maaf, aku pergi," Gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Jin yang berusaha menghentikannya. Perempuan itu bak hilang ditengah salju. Jin kembali terdiam. Ia mengambil handphonenya. Nama manajernya terlihat di layar, ia mematikan handphonenya dan menyendiri ke sebuah taman.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan Karin dan Kazune. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini hubungan mereka akan resmi. Mereka akan menikah. Sebuah impian yang selama ini selalu terpendam di dalam lubuk hati kedua insan tersebut.

Karin terlihat begitu cantik menggunakan _wedding dress _nya yang berwarna putih polos melambangkan sebuah kesucian. Begitu pula dengan Kazune yang kini tampil menawan dengan _white tuxedo _nya.

Para undangan terlihat turut bahagia dan bersuka cita. Kelopak bunga diterbangkan menghiasi kebahagiaan mereka. Jin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Sakit rasanya menyaksikan orang yang sangat ia cintai akan berdampingan dengan laki-laki lain. Ia ingin menangis, menjerit, tapi ia harus kuat, harus tegar.

"Selamat ya, semoga kalian dapat berbahagia," ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu di depan pengantin baru itu. Karin tersenyum, manis. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih," sahut gadis itu. Jin hanya tersenyum pilu. Kazune kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat sekaligus musuhnya itu.

"Maafkan aku kawan, bukan maksudku melukaimu," ujar pria berambut kuning keemasan itu. Jin kembali tersenyum getir.

"Aku tahu kok, kawan. Bukan masalah. Asal kalian berdua bahagia, aku turut bahagia," sahutnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat tidak tahan. Ia ingin lari. Menjauh dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sesak rasanya membuncah di dadanya.

"Maaf, aku duluan ya, aku masih ada kerjaan," lanjutnya. Sebenarnya hari itu dia libur, tapi, ia sudah tak tahan lagi ingin menyendiri.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menemui Kazusa dulu?" tanya Karin dengan heran.

"Tidak," tolaknya tegas. _'Muak aku melihat gadis itu,' _umpatnya dalam hati. Dan pemuda itu pun kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

.

Jin duduk termenung sendiri di sebuah ayunan taman bermain anak-anak. Dulu, waktu ia masih kecil, ia sering bermain di sana. Sekedar melepas lelah dan merenungi semua yang terjadi.

Salju tiba-tiba turun, menghujani tubuhnya yang kini berselimutkan mantel hitam nya. Sebuah kabut tipis keluar dari mulutnya tiap ia bernafas. Perlahan namun pasti, sesosok bayangan manusia menghampirinya, dan rupanya itu adalah Kazusa! Gadis yang paling sangat tidak ingin ia temui.

"Hai," sapa adik semata wayangnya Kazune. Jin terdiam. Acuh tak acuh. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap gadis itu.

"Kau masih marah?" tanyanya. Jin masih terdiam. Ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Jin, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak sedang 'kesambet' kan?" tanyanya lagi seraya menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah pria itu. Jin hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau mau apalagi sih dariku?" tanyanya kesal.

"Cintamu," jawab Kazusa blak-blakan dengan wajah yang lugu. Jin bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau…"

"Aku tahu kau marah kan? Aku tahu kau kesal. Aku hanya… Hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak sanggup memberitahumu soal undangan itu karena aku tidak ingin kau bersedih,"

"Tapi lambat laun aku tetap akan mengetahuinya…"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku sengaja agar kau mengetahuinya di akhir, agar kau tidak terlalu terpukul,"

"Tapi yang kau lakukan itu, cara pandangmu itu, justru yang membuatku semakin hancur! Aku semakin terluka!"

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku ingin minta maaf,"

"Kau pikir maafmu dapat mengobati semua luka yang ku rasakan? Tak mungkin! Mustahil!"

"Tapi… Aku…"

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar serius minta maaf padaku, pergilah dari hidupku!"

Deg! Kazusa tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Jin akan begitu membencinya karena hal ini. Bulir air mata Kazusa mengalir. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Tapi kini, semuanya sudah tidak berguna lagi.

Kazusa kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Jin sembari menjatuhkan sesuatu. Jin berbalik. Kakinya menyentuh sebuah bungkusan yang di jatuhkan Kazusa tadi. Ia mengambilnya. Tertulis namanya di bagian depan bungkusan itu. Ia pun lantas membukanya. Bungkusan itu ternyata berisi sebuah boneka kelinci yang sedang memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang berisikan kalung bermotif bunga mawar yang ia beli untuk Karin. Sepucuk surat terselip di antara kotak itu dengan boneka kelinci berwarna kuning itu. Jin kemudian membacanya.

_Dear Jin Kuga, Idola kebanggaanku,_

_Aku tahu kau membenciku, aku mengerti itu, semua ini karena kebodohanku. Aku benar-benar sangat bodoh! Mementingkan egoku sendiri tanpa memperdulikan perasaanmu. Dan aku tahu semua itu hanya akan membuatmu jauh lebih terluka dari sebelumnya. Semua itu pula yang justru akan membuatmu semakin membenciku._

_Boneka kelinci ini, anggaplah sebagai pengganti diriku. Karena, aku akan pergi ke Prancis malam ini. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di sana. Kalau kau masih marah padaku, lampiaskan saja kemarahanmu pada boneka ini. Aku tahu itu tidak adil, tapi setidaknya mungkin itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman dan lega._

_Ada satu hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Tapi, aku rasa, aku takkan sanggup menyampaikannya secara langsung. Lewat surat ini, aku mau mengaku bahwa aku mencintaimu. Jangan tertawa, aku tahu ini tidak lucu. Tapi aku serius! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya aku jatuh hati padamu, namun, itulah cinta, hadir tanpa kau minta, tanpa kau duga. Aku sama sekali tak memintamu membalas perasaanku. Cukup kau mengetahuinya. Karena hati ini rasanya selalu menjerit ingin mengungkap semuanya._

_Maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat bersamamu. Itu hal yang indah, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang tak terulang. Terima kasih untuk semua perhatianmu padaku._

_Bakka Bunny Girl_

Jin terdiam kaku menatap rentetan tulisan rapi yang baru saja ia baca. Ia kemudian meremas kertas itu dan berlari menuju kediaman Kujo.

.

.

"Ah, Jin, ada apa?" tanya Karin keheranan. Kazune terlihat sedikit kesal karena malam pertamanya dengan Karin akan terganggu.

"Kazusa… Mana Kazusa?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kazusa sudah pergi ke bandara tadi," jawab Karin.

Tanpa permisi, Jin kemudian berlari menuju bandara. Di tentengnya boneka kelinci dan kotak kecil berwarna merah itu.

.

.

Kazusa terdiam menatap layar ponselnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.00, pesawat yang akan mengantarnya akan tiba 30 menit lagi.

'_Aku tidak berpamitan dengan Jin, tapi, dia kan memang ingin aku pergi,' _pikirnya. Kazusa menghela nafas.

Sesosok tangan halus dengan lembut memakaikan sebuah kalung bermotifkan bunga mawar ke lehernya. Kazusa kemudian menatap ke belakang. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda berambut gelap yang memakaikannya kalung itu.

"Ji… Jin…"

"_Bakka Bunny Girl_! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan tentang pernikahan Karin lebih awal?" bentaknya. Kazusa menangis.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," jawab Kazusa terisak-isak. Jin kemudian memeluknya.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan lebih awal tentang pernikahan mereka? Dan kenapa kau tidak lebih awal mengatakan perasaanmu padaku? Dengan begitu, aku bisa melepas kepergianmu ke Prancis dengan lebih baik,"

"Ma… Maaf… A… Aku…"

"Padahal kalau tahu lebih awal, mungkin sekarang aku sudah bisa mencintaimu,"

"Eh?"

Jin kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah tiket menuju Prancis. Kazusa tersentak melihatnya.

"Tiket itu?"

"Aku juga akan mengadakan konser di sana. Harusnya sih sebulan lagi, tapi karena kau akan pergi ke sana sekarang, ku rasa ada baiknya aku pun berangkat bersamamu,"

Wajah Kazusa memerah. Antara cemas, sedih, terharu, senang, semua campur aduk di hatinya.

"Dan, sebelum aku konser, kau harus mampu mengobati luka hatiku! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh, i… Itu…"

"Jangan menolak, dan katakan saja ya," lanjut Jin. Ia kemudian mengunci bibir mungil Kazusa dengan bibirnya. Mata Kazusa membelalak kaget. Ia tak menyangka Jin akan mencium bibirnya.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi, gadis kelinciku," ujarnya kemudian seraya menarik lengan Kazusa yang wajahnya kini masih memerah. Jin hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia kini memutuskan akan belajar mencintai orang yang mencintainya. Dan orang yang ia pilih itu adalah Kazusa, satu-satunya _his bakka bunny girl_.

**.**

**.**

**Owari or To Be Continued? Kita lihat saja nanti**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


End file.
